Take me as I am Kyoya
by XimeTheNobody
Summary: What happens when Hikaru and Kaoru's adopted little sister that has amnesia and flashbacks, comes to Ouran high school. She has muted herself, until she met Kyoya of course.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Jeanette Hitachiin

Hair Color: Silver down to back, usually put up with ribbons kinda

Eye Color: Brown/purplish

Age: 16 soon to be 17

Height: 5'8

Birthday: November 21st

Status: Rich, adopted by Hitachiin family

ß That's you

School: Just starting Ouran Private high school

Class: 2nd year, top of class sometimes (switches a lot between you and Kyoya)

ß Kyoya (just wanted to put him in there)

You refuse to wear that ugly uniform so…

ß You wear this to school even the hair (but silver), like it?

R1: LUV IT!!!!(Me: thanx)

R2: no, I don't (me: picture it differently) R2: okay

Fears: losing your family again, flashbacks, love, and shorts :P

Hobbies: Painting, modeling your mom's clothes, singing when no ones around, 9th degree black belt in karate, kendo, drawing anime, cos-playing, any type of art, knowing everything about everyone else(Hikaru and Kaoru call you shadow queen, you didn't know why until you met the host club), because you don't know your past, staying smart, not talking, chibi noises, poking people, doing the peace sign, guitar, riding motorcycles.

Your Story: You have amnesia, sometimes you have flashbacks, but they scare you so badly that you put your head between your knees and scream. You have muted yourself because sometimes things you say trigger flashbacks. You communicate though a dry-erase board. When you were 6, Hikaru and Kaoru found you dying, bleeding and screaming from multiple shots to the body, and head-area. They brought you to the hospital; you told them your name was Jeanette, but only that. The Hitachiin family adopted you after that and you never talk about your past experiences. You have had extreme bullying at your old school in America, so Hikaru and Kaoru have started you at Ouran high school.

**Your 1****st**** day:**

You had already gotten your schedule, and you went off to find the 3rd music room. As you walked around you noticed a lot of girls in that ugly uniform you refused to wear. You were lost! 'I knew it, how am I supposed to find the 3rd music room' you thought to yourself. Just then a girl with short brown hair in a boy's uniform tapped you on the shoulder. "Hi, my name is Haruhi Fujioka, can I help you?" she asked. You wrote on your white board 'I need to find the 3rd music room. You're a girl aren't you?' She hesitated, then nodded her head. "How did you know I was a girl?" she asked, surprised. 'I know everything about everyone, and your eyes.' "Oh. I know someone like that, well come on!" she pulled you up some stairs and walked you into the 3rd music room. Roses were thrown at you, she got hit and you sidestepped, so the roses wouldn't get you. As you looked around you saw; A blond boy with purple eyes, A very tall guy with black hair, A kid who looked like he was 6, A boy in glasses, and Kaoru. You shrugged, and ran up to hug Kaoru. Everyone looked confused until Kaoru yelled "Hikaru are little sis is here!" The guy in glasses, who you knew was Kyoya Ootori, looked surprised and whispered "I don't know who she is." The taller blond boy, Tamaki Suoh walked over to you "Princess, please allow me to introduce-" you pulled your hand away, and shook your head, pointing at the side of your forehead. Everyone else sweat dropped. Kaoru broke the silence "allow me to translate, she said 'you don't have to introduce yourself I know everything about everyone' we call her shadow queen" he smirked at that last part. Everyone turned there head to Kyoya and then back you. You tilted you head and then said "Eh…?" Haruhi answered "We call Kyoya shadow king so its ironic." You glared at Kaoru. The bell rang, as you struggled to find your way you bumped into Kyoya, when he turned around, you wrote 'sorry' on your white board, and left. "Hey, do you need help?" Kyoya asked you. You nodded, he looked at your schedule and said "Follow me, you have all my classes" you nodded. When you got to the first class, the teacher said "We have a new student her name is Jeanette Hitachiin, come Jeanette say something about you self" You went up and wrote on your white board '**I DON'T TALK**' showed it to everyone, and sat back down next to Kyoya. The next two periods went like that, then at 4th period Kyoya brought you back to the 3rd music room and sat you on the couch. You went on your computer and took notes on all of the people in the host club. You heard giggling from in front of you, so you shut your laptop. There was a girl there she said "You and Kyoya-sempai would make a good couple" then she left, you weren't sure if it was a compliment or an insult so you went back on your laptop, and took notes on that girl. A lot of the girls left and Kyoya came and asked you "What did that girl say to you, you looked confused?" You wrote 'she said you and Kyoya-sempai would make a good couple'. So he asked "Why did you look like you were confused?" you SAID "I wasn't sure if it was a compliment, or an insult". Then you covered your mouth with both hands, but it was to late

Flashback:

You were 6, you heard someone scream, "run, baby, run!" you ran as fast as you could, but you were too late you could feel the shots 'head, side, back, hand, head' you fell screaming from pain, you could see a woman, coming toward you, the man turned around and shot her. As she fell you screamed "MOMMMMM, NOO-"

End of Flashback?:

"Shhhhh, it's okay, your okay." was repeated in a whisper. You then realized Kyoya was holding you on his lap, and rocking you back and forth. You slowly straightened your knees, stopped crying, and then you hugged Kyoya. "In translation, our sister-" Kaoru started "Is thanking you" Hikaru finished. Kyoya looked down at you and you nodded, hugged him again and got up. "What happened?" your brothers asked you. You wrote 'Kyoya, he stopped my flash back, it didn't finish'. They looked at it stunned, then they hugged you and asked "Jeanette, are you still riding home?" You nodded your head like crazy and put on your glasses(matrix glasses)

ß Glasses you wear on your bike

Everyone looked confused, so you lead them to the parking lot to see your bike

ß Oh yeah your bike

You waved, and got on your bike. You did a wheelie, and then sped off, leaving a lot of confused faces. When you got home, you left a note on your dresser saying your going on a walk, and then you changed.

ß You like changing clothes (A/N no hat, its November 15 by the way)

As you walked you had a fight with you conscience 'I can't like Kyoya' '_yes you can' _'but I don't' _'oh yes you do' _'you don't know anything' _'I'm you retard' _'your still wrong' _'I'm your conscience, I know all your feelings' _you sighed 'fine your right' _'yes! I always win this game' _You sat down and started to draw the host club. You ended up laughing at your drawing.

ç I think its cute

You heard someone laughing with you, and turned around to see your brothers. "Is that what we look like at school?" you nodded. Then you left to practice your fighting skills.

Fast Forward 1 week (to the 22nd)

You became really close to Haruhi, and you knew she liked Tamaki. She was the only person that knows your feelings toward Kyoya, since it wasn't exactly obvious to others. You wrote 'What day is it?' she answered "The 22nd why?" you wrote down 'Happy Birthday' and went up to Kyoya. He was on his laptop, so you put your white board in front of the screen. He smiled, not a fake smile either like he was happy, and thanked you. _'She's so cute when she does that- wait what did I just think? Oh god I like her, this is not going to be good' _Kyoya thought to his dismay. It's like Haruhi read his mind, because she went up and whispered "You should tell Jeanette how you feel" he turned into a human tomato. You went out with your I-pod, to sing, singing didn't trigger flashbacks. You remembered what happened last time, you fell in 'love', and it wasn't good. You put on a song and started singing:

.com/watch?v=gEdCntnxhEk&feature=related ßit makes sense

When you finished you heard clapping, and turned around to see Mori, Huni, and Kyoya

'Oh no' you thought to your self. "Jeane-Chan your a pretty singer" Huni hugged you "Impressive" Mori complimented "Interesting song choice." Kyoya mused, you gave him a death glare and he immediately stopped talking. 'Not to be rude, but could you leave?' you wrote. Huni almost cried "Why Jeane-Chan?" Mori stopped him "She has to be alone, let's go" you thought everyone left. You decided to sing some more:

.com/watch?v=kTddfcZb418&feature=related

You heard more clapping, and realized Kyoya never left. You wrote 'If your going to stay, don't clap, okay?' he nodded and sat on the ground next to you.

.com/watch?v=WPnCOySQkH4

You looked, and he was still next to you. You smiled, and hugged him. 'Thanks for not clapping' you wrote. "Do you sing in front of people a lot?" he asked. You wrote 'No you're the first person I knew was listening to me sing.' He smiled and said "I feel honored, can I request a song?" You smiled and nodded, not knowing what you were getting yourself into.

.com/watch?v=otMB3WVQNVg

You weren't sure what to do so you got your sketchbook, some pencils, and you wrote 'Kyoya, can I draw you?' he nodded. 'YUSH' you were thinking. You stayed for a while, Kyoya stayed still for you; this was what you came up with.

ß Yes he's fixing his glasses

You put one leg on the right of him and one leg on the left of him, got extremely close to his face, and you fixed his glasses, man he looked like a tomato. Then you heard the click of cameras. You smirked and got off him. '_Oh my god she just teased me'_ Kyoya thought. You were laughing at his red face. You wrote 'Bye Kyoya' hugged him, and started to walk to your bike. As you got on your bike Kyoya came up and said "I've never been on a bike, would you give me a ride?" You got on, and motioned for him to sit behind you. When he got on, you gave him some cool glasses, took his hands, and intertwined them on your waist. You were both blushing. With you being the shadow queen and all, you didn't need directions to the Ootori Estate. You noticed Mr. Ootori standing outside of his estate before Kyoya "EPP!!!" you cried. Kyoya sounded concerned "Are you okay? What's wrong?" You stopped outside the gate "Your father" you said, you were about to go into a flashback you know all too well of your father beating your mother then coming to you. You thought if you distracted yourself it wouldn't happen. So you made a split decision, you cupped your hands around his neck and kissed Kyoya. You whispered bye, and left on your motorcycle. When you got home you changed, and said you were going for a walk:

After some crying and some singing, you went home. You changed into pajamas, and went to bed. The next day, you refused to even write to anyone. Kyoya seemed concerned, but you tried not to pay attention. During 4th period, you were on your computer taking notes on your experience yesterday. Someone came and sat next to you, it was Kyoya. "Would you mind explaining what happened yesterday, Cherie?" _doesn't Cherie mean 'my love' in French_ you thought, then you wrote 'when I warned you about your father it brought back my worst flashback, of my dad beating my mom and I when I was really little, so I distracted my brain, and it worked, why did you call me Cherie?' "It's French" he said "For my love, right?" you asked "Yes Cherie" you blushed and smiled. He was hesitant, but leaned in to kiss you. As you kissed back, he cupped his hands around you neck, and you placed your hands on his back. If you weren't doing your inner happy dance you would have noticed your friends from America coming in. You also would have noticed everyone staring in your direction, and watching you and Kyoya make-out. All at once you heard; Tamaki yelling "NO my daughter" your brothers yelling "NO our sister" Haruhi yelling "I KNEW IT" Huni-kun, and Mori-sempai gasping, and all of your friends saying "Jeanette, what are you doing?!?!"

You and Kyoya finally separated, then you noticed all your friends. You gasped and hugged all of your friends; Jasmine, Marisa, Rachel, and Samolly.

Jasmine:

Marisa:

Rachel:

Samolly:

"What are you guys doing here!?!?" you screamed. Everyone except you and Kyoya gasped "Y-your t-talking" Haruhi stammered "Yeah, I guess I am" you stated. Kyoya had his arm around you, and he was smiling. "I guess I have a part in that." he guessed "Of course, Cherie" you mumbled, he laughed. You then ran around and paired people up; Jasmine and Mori, Marisa and Huni, Samolly and Kaoru, and lastly Rachel and Hikaru.


	2. Chapter 2

Your pairings worked out quite well, since everyone started to just talk and have fun. You were talking to Tamaki and he offered that you, Haruhi, and all the rest of your friends become Hostesses. You said that was a good idea. The next day your costumes were this:

You guys got a lot of costumers, then. As Kyoya calculated you guys raised the host club funds by 50%. Of course even though you and Kyoya were dating, you still worked for the Host club. After a while you noticed the way Kyoya acted around you, was the same way he acted around his costumers. You stopped talking and started crying a lot. Every time Kyoya would ask you if you were okay, you just shrugged it off, and started crying. Your flashbacks started acting up, and Kyoya couldn't stop it as quick as usual. After awhile he just gave up trying. You were on your laptop, when Kyoya came by you "Cherie, what's bothering you?" you just started crying, with your hands in your face. Kyoya came and hugged you. "Please tell me what's wrong." he whispered. You finally got some strength, and slapped him so hard he basically flew across the room "YOUR WHATS WRONG YOU TWO FACED JERK, ITS BEEN YOUR HOST ACT THE ENTIRE TIME!" you ran off crying.

**With the club:**

Huni was kicking Kyoya in the side "Your so mean!! You made Jeane-Chan cry, Kyoya."

All of your friends just nodded there heads. They each slapped him before they went to find you. Rachel stopped and said "She's a 9th degree black-belt and kendo champion of America, Japan, China, and 14 other countries, so she must love you more than she lets us know." Huni, Hikaru, and Kaoru also followed you. Huni was the one to find you. He ran up and hugged you so tight you couldn't breathe. "He's such a jerk for hurting you Jeane-Chan" Huni told you. You were hugging Huni "It's okay Huni, I'll be okay" you reassured him.

"We were going to go to Kyoya's private beach tomorrow, but if you don't come I wont" Huni explained "It's okay Huni I'll come" you said hugging him. "Come on Jeane-Chan let's go back, you can eat cake with me" he offered. "Okay that sounds like fun" you guys walked back. When you opened the door Tamaki came and hugged you saying "One of my daughters are back!" Huni kicked him and pulled you along saying "Takashi-kun Jeane-Chan is going to eat cake with us, okay?" he just nodded. Once Huni noticed you weren't eating he came and hugged you, while sitting on your lap. He looked up at you with shining eyes "Are you sure your okay?" Huni was concerned "I'm fine" you assured him "I don't believe you, Kyoya hurt you" he said getting off, so you hugged him whispering "Please Huni, don't hurt him" Huni just nodded and went back to eating cake. Mori knew you were going to cry so he kept you occupied "So, 9th degree black belt, and kendo champion in 17 countries?" he asked "19 actually, I've only visited 19 countries though" you answered. Mori boasted "I'm Kendo champion in 20 countries" you argued "That may be true, but I can do it all in heels" He didn't have anything to say to that. He just came over and hugged you, he whispered "I know he hurt so don't deny it. Are you sure your okay?" You just hugged him and shook your head. He mused "That's what I thought, so you just put on a fake smile to help Huni" you nodded at that, and he smiled.

**Private-Beach Day:**

During the entire ride to the Ootori private beach-place, Haruhi was hugging you telling you that you were very strong for doing this. You kept telling her that if you lose your composure for even a second, you would drown everyone. When you got there Hikaru and Kaoru, put you and Haruhi into a room with your mom's swimsuit designs in it. Huni wanted Haruhi in this blue one-piece that came with a tie and you in a pink and grey striped bikini.

Hikaru explained how Haruhi has a smaller chest area and needs ruffles to cover that. And how you have a larger chest area, and should flaunt what you have. In the end they had Haruhi in the pink ruffled bikini (from the show) and you were in this:

As you guys exited Tamaki was telling you guys that un-married women shouldn't show that much skin. You refused the clothes, and got Haruhi to do the same. When you got outside you noticed, your brothers and Tamaki were playing with water guns, Huni and Mori were swimming, and Kyoya was on a lounge chair typing on his computer. Huni came running to you "Jeane-Chan you came!! Come swim with me and Takashi!!" he grabbed your hand, and you just laughed and followed. Takashi had gotten out for a second, and a huge wave coming for Huni. Mori went to get him, but some random banana peel, made him fall. You grabbed Huni, and got him on land. Then you were washed away, but Huni was safe. You were stabbed in the chest and back, very deep and you were bleeding. You were blacking out quickly, but held on to life for everyone who cared about you, and some people who you were sure didn't. You mostly held on for Kyoya although you didn't know why. Once you got out of the water, and you were searching, you climbed up a tree. You saw Mori, and Haruhi surrounded by men in black. You jumped out of the tree and beat up 3 of the 9 men, while you were bleeding. Then one of the officers recognized you as Japans Kendo champion, and everyone backed off. You brought everyone back to the host club, only to fall on the cement, and black out. You still heard the voices through all of this. You knew that Kyoya was the first person to get to you and help you to the hospital, apologizing all the way there. You heard an angry Huni asking him what he was apologizing for. You heard Kyoya offer to stay with you in the hospital. Kyoya was telling you it was going to be okay, and that he loved you, and that he was sorry for what he did. When everyone left you felt him kiss you. You remember saying "Kyoya you idiot I'm not snow white." When you woke up, you wondered if you had been dreaming that entire time. When the nurse came in you asked her "Who was staying here with me?" She answered "A boy with black hair and glasses, I think he's an Ootori." You smiled "Yes, he's an Ootori, money-obsessed idiot" You mumbled. The nurse was supposed to stay with you, and make sure you were okay. After a lot of reassuring, you guys started talking. She asked "Is there anyone, who could come and see you, like your father?" You gasped, and went into flashback mode. The nurse was trying to calm you, when the host club came in. Kyoya was the first person to come and hug you. He was whispering "It's okay, he's gone, calm down." You automatically snapped out of it, then pushed Kyoya off. He understood that you were still mad, and he didn't argue because you had good reason. You decided you were going back to the host club the next day. After deciding this Haruhi took you out to shop for your outfit. First you helped Haruhi pick out what she was going to wear. She came back and hugged you. She said "I really hope your okay, or that you will be soon." You agreed "Yeah I hope so too, I also hope that you would tell Tamaki that you like him." She blushed "Yeah, I wish I could, but I'm afraid." After telling her she shouldn't be afraid, you found the perfect outfits for Tomorrows club activity, which required you to wear Kimono's. Haruhi told you that you looked really good in the outfit you found, and that Kyoya is lucky that he even had you for a little while. She joked maybe he would remember. You told her Tamaki is lucky that you like him, and maybe he would ask you out. This was your outfit:

This was Haruhi's (and all the others, but different colors)

At the host club, no boy dared to request you, but almost all of the girls came to comfort you. A girl came up, and you remembered her as the girl who first said you should date Kyoya. She came up and hugged you she whispered "I'm so sorry." You told her she had nothing to be sorry for. She tried to take the blame for what happened. You told her it was the inevitable, for you to like Kyoya. You got up "Excuse me, but I'm going to sing now."


	3. Chapter 3

Then you waved, as you went on you realized some of the girls had followed you. They said "We would like to hear you sing, if that's all right?" You nodded, and started to sing:

.com/watch?v=yOC9QcHnsBo

When you were done they came and hugged you. They said "Were very sorry for you." You told them it was okay, and they shouldn't be sorry. They said you had a wonderful voice, and invited you to Karaoke night. You said you would think about it. As they left the girls said Kyoya was lucky that you liked him. You politely smiled and lied on the grass. Huni came by and hugged you, since he saw you crying. "Jeane-Chan, I know your not okay, we all do, so why do you try so hard to act happy?" he asked. You answered "I don't know, I just think you guys would feel better, if I acted like I was happy." He cried "But we want you to tell us what you really feel." You hugged him "Oh Huni, I feel horrible, but I'm getting better, do you think the Host club would want to come to a Karaoke party?" He automatically looked happy "If you sing, I'm sure everyone will come!" You sighed "Okay I'm singing, but I want the whole club to come, so go tell everybody." And at that, Huni ran off, and you lied back down on the grass.

**With the club:**

Huni ran in "You guys Jeane-Chan wants us to come to a Karaoke party, she's going to sing!" Your brothers looked confused "Our sister sings?" Kyoya spoke up "Yeah, she's really good, but she doesn't sing in front of a lot of people." Your brothers glared at him "And how would you know?" He disappointedly said "She used to sing in front of me…" Huni came up and whispered "You really do like her, huh?" Kyoya nodded. Then you came in and said "So are we going or what?" Everyone nodded. You said "Okay, I'm going to change into my Karaoke outfit, come on Haruhi" you say pulling her. This is your outfit

ß Yes even the hair and tattoo

This is Haruhi's

You guys walked out looking fabulous. You said "Okay guys lets get moving!" with a wave of your hand. Hikaru asked "Are you guys wearing mom's designs?" You nodded "I let Haruhi borrow some clothes." Everyone else got in the limo, but you got on the bike. As you got to the club, you saw the girls that invited you outside. They were really happy "Oh hey, you came!" Then as an afterthought "For someone who doesn't talk much, you ride in style." You nodded then said "Well I invited the host club if that's okay?" Some of the girls looked surprised "Even Kyoya?" You flinched at his name but nodded "Yeah, they wanted to come."

Just then the limo pulled up, and everyone exited. Kyoya came up and whispered hi. You just ignored him, he sighed "I won't argue, because you have good reason to be mad." then he left. Huni came up and asked "Is it hard for you to ignore him?" You hugged him and said "Yeah, it's really hard, let's go!" Then you all walked in, and sat down. The announcer guy, looked for people in the audience, then the lights landed on you and Kyoya. Everyone put you on the stage. You glared at the announcer guy, and just sighed, you couldn't stop this. Then the music came on, and you were mad 'Everyday, high school musical 2'

.com/watch?v=Q6_K87P9rME&feature=related

To your surprise Kyoya was actually singing, he was good. So you sung also, even though you didn't want to. At the end of the song Huni came and hugged you. He asked "I bet that was hard, Are you okay?" You nodded, and went to face Kyoya. You whispered "Hi, you're a good singer, and I'm sorry." You were looking at the ground, Kyoya hugged you "You have nothing to be sorry for, I should be apologizing." You hugged back "Well, I guess I forgive you, but I'm still mad." he nodded "I expect you to be mad." When the announcer asked for volunteers, and nobody went up, your friends pushed you up. So you sang:

.com/watch?v=M3T_xeoGES8

When you were done, the whole crowd screamed "ENCORE, ENCORE" so you went to the microphone, and said "Okay, if that's what you guys want." They all screamed yes, so you put on another song(just pretend it's not be Hannah Montana)

.com/watch?v=2AEtAccR3XA

Only Haruhi noticed you looking at Kyoya during this song. Some other people got some courage after this. You didn't notice much, because you saw a familiar face in the crowd "Umehito Nekozawa, I haven't seen you in forever!" When he turned around, he came and gave you the tightest hug you've ever gotten. Tamaki was screaming, so you explained "Ume-Kun here was one of my best friends in America, and then he moved to Japan" Haruhi mused "Small world, huh?" You hugged Ume again "Yeah totally, it was nice seeing you again, here we can hang out again." You gave him your number. You hadn't noticed Kyoya go up on the stage, but when you did you screamed "Wow, Kyoya's going to sing!" he sung this:

.com/watch?v=WWF_DZx-qS0

Haruhi elbowed you in the side, you asked "What Haruhi?" She smiled "He's singing about you…" You tilted your head, and then nodded. Kyoya was finished and you clapped for him.

Kyoya got off the stage "So how did I do?" he asked. "You're a pretty good singer Kyoya." you mused. You and Haruhi then went up to sing a song together. This is what you sung:

.com/watch?v=8p3ymm0zhZI

You guys hopped off the stage, and were laughing. "W-what's so funny?" Tamaki asked. You gasped "Oh we just thought the lyrics were ironic." Kyoya scrutinized you with his eyes, so you just laughed. The next day at the club it was a prince and princess theme. So this was your outfits. This is yours:

Haruhi's Marisa's Jasmine's

Rachel's Samolly's

Everyone was put into pairs; You and Kyoya, Tamaki and Haruhi , Jasmine and Mori, Marisa and Huni, Rachel and Hikaru, then Samolly and Kaoru. You had forgiven Kyoya, so you would talk to Kyoya, sometimes. Tamaki made an announcement "We will be going to the winter dance in one week, you must learn to dance by then." You and Haruhi shot desperate looks at each other. Then you turned to Kyoya "You'll teach me, right?" He nodded trying not to smile, you had been nice to him. You had gotten a couple of boy costumers today, but most were still afraid to talk to you. You got a costumer that you recognized "Chika Haninozuka?" he hugged you "Jeane-Chan how have you been?" you asked "I've been good, what brings you to the host club?" he looked ashamed "I came here to battle my brother." you gasped "Well, you should get to it." he hugged you again "It was good seeing you." You nodded "Same here." He left, but you didn't get to see what happened, since you were entertaining guests. Your brothers announced that the next day you were going to the actual beach. You all talked about that for awhile, then went home.

The next day, you got back in your red bikini, and headed off to get the host club. When you all got to the beach, you saw a whole bunch of boys, and girls. "I didn't know we were on the job." you said sourly. Haruhi wore swim trunks and a sweatshirt. You exited with her, and you guys sat on the beach towel. Your brothers were chasing some girls around, Huni and Mori were swimming, Tamaki was dancing, and Kyoya was as usual typing on the laptop. Some girls came by you and Haruhi they said "Haruhi, Jeanette come swim with us." Haruhi smiled and said "I won't be swimming today, but you guys go ahead, since your swimsuits are so cute." They had little hearts around there heads. Later on the guys took Haruhi around to things that scared all of the other girls. You went by Kyoya, and asked "Why are they trying to scare Haruhi?" He pulled out some pictures of Haruhi, when she looked more girly "For these, whoever can find out her fear gets them." you laughed "Why don't they just ask her, like I did?" He shrugged and asked "What are you afraid of?" You thought about it for a while and said "Losing my family again, my flashbacks, love, thunder, lightening, and shorts, definitely shorts." He was laughing so hard he fell backwards off the lounge chair. He chuckled "Shorts, really your afraid of shorts?" You were laughing too "Yes I am very afraid of shorts." He was leaning in to kiss you, but a girl came running up, saying something about Haruhi, and some men on the cliff. When you looked up you saw Haruhi surrounded by men with knives. You ran up there as fast as you could, when you got there you yelled "Haruhi! Get off of her!" The men turned towards you and laughed "What are you going to do about it, little girl?" You kicked him off the cliff "This!" There was 9 men there and you beat up 8 of them. The last one threw Haruhi off the cliff and came towards you with a knife. You grabbed his knife, and made a huge gash on your hand, you grabbed tighter deepening the gash and, threw him off the cliff. You ran down to see Tamaki coming out off the water holding Haruhi bridal style. Huni saw you and yelled "Jeane-Chan is hurt." Everyone turned to you, and you said "I'm fine you guys, how's Haruhi?" Tamaki informed you that Haruhi was fine. When Haruhi awoke Tamaki scolded her on how she shouldn't have tried to go against all those guys. Kyoya stitched your hand up, but when he tried to scold you, you reminded him who he was talking to. When he was done you hugged him and whispered "Thank you Kyoya." Then everyone left, to the hotel-thingamajig. When you guys got there you and Haruhi had to change. As you know Haruhi wore: You wore:

When you guys came out Huni said "Jeane-Chan, Haru-Chan you guys look pretty." Haruhi said "I guess my dad repacked my suitcase, he always wants me to wear stuff like this." and you said "I guess my mom repacked my suitcase so I could try out her new designs." Tamaki mumbled "Good Haruhi papa, and Jeanette mama." Haruhi refused to talk to Tamaki. She took out her anger on the crab, she just kept eating, and eating. Finally Tamaki said "Haruhi I think you should stop before you get sick." She snapped "Oh, so now your talking to me." He gave up "Kyoya, take me to my room." Kyoya excused himself and left. You told Haruhi that he was worried about you, that we all were. She apologized, and you all went to hug her. She started to feel sick, so you got her to the bathroom. After that she went up to apologize to Tamaki.


	4. Chapter 4

Then thunder and lightening struck, you and Haruhi screamed at about the same time. While you were screaming, you were hoping that Tamaki was helping Haruhi. Then you felt someone hugging you, it was Kyoya, he was telling you that you were going to be okay, and that there was nothing to be afraid of. You just hugged him, and buried your head in his chest. You must of fell asleep eventually, because the next thing you knew, you woke up. You had your head on Kyoya's chest, and he had his arms around you. Kyoya had low blood-pressure like you so you just lied there, you hoped that Haruhi was alright. Tamaki was with her, so she was probably in a situation similar to yours. You just smiled and got comfortable, since he probably wasn't going to wake up soon. To your surprise Kyoya woke up soon after that. He looked at you and asked "Are you okay? How long have you been up? Why didn't you wake me up?" You thought about it "Um…I'm okay, I've been up for about five minutes, and I also have low blood-pressure, so I didn't want to wake you up." He thought about it and nodded. You basically glomped him "Thank you so much Kyoya." He told you that you guys should get to practicing ballroom. You asked him if you had to put on a dress and heels, he said that would be best. So you put on: These shoes Put your hair up

You came out "Okay now I'm ready" Kyoya asked "Did you really have to put your hair up?" You said "I wanted to." You guys started dancing. You caught on quick but you always looked at your feet. Kyoya said "You have to look at your partner" while he tilted your chin to look at him. Then he took your head in both his hands and kissed you passionately. You threw your arms around his neck as you kissed back. He licked your bottom lip, begging for entrance, and you guys wrestled tongues for awhile. He lifted you up onto the counter, and you wrapped your legs around him. He carried you to the bed, and lied on you. He was kissing your neck, when your brother yelled from downstairs "KYOYA, JEANETTE STOP MAKING BABIES AND COME DOWN HERE!!!!!!!!" Kyoya whispered to you "How did he know?" You laughed and said "I have no idea" so you went and changed into this:

Then you guys went down stairs, Haruhi was laughing. When everyone left you asked "Haruhi what were you laughing about?" she laughed and whispered "I can't believe that's how your brother calls you down to breakfast." you laughed and whispered "I can't believe he knew what we were doing." she gasped and said "You were supposed to be mad at him." You shrugged "I can't help it, I just can't stay mad at him. What about you and Tamaki?" you asked, lifting your eyebrows. She laughed "He still doesn't know I like him." You sighed "You should tell him, I mean it's obvious he likes you." She whispered "You really think so?" You nodded, then asked "Could I spend the night at your house today?" she nodded, and you guys left, leaving a note. (by the way it's Friday)

_Dear Host Club,_

_I went to Haruhi's condo for today, and I'm going to spend the night until Monday. Tamaki I really hope you like Haruhi. Huni, I never got to ask you how it went with Chika. Kyoya I think my brothers are physic. Mori, you are very talented, take care of the club while I'm gone. Hikaru, and Kaoru don't try to wake up Kyoya, and never call me down to Breakfast like that ever again. Bye-Bye_

_-Jeane-Chan_

You asked "Haruhi can I spend the night tomorrow also?" She thought about it and said "Yes, My dad will probably want to dress you up." Then she pulled you along to her house. "By the way, call my dad Ranka." She informed you. You just nodded and walked in. There was a man dressed in; A white off the shoulder sweater, a lavender skirt passed his knees, and white flats. He was wearing a wig, you supposed, it was long brown and curled. You just waved and said "Hi, Ranka." He just nodded, and asked "Haruhi, who is this?" She explained "This is my friend Jeanette, and she's open to being dressed up." He clapped his hands together, and pulled you up the stairs. His closet was as big as your room, so to say the least you were surprised. "So Ranka, what exactly are you dressing me up in?" He ran out of the closet with a dress in his hands "This!"

Down to your feet. Hair:

You picked up the bottom of your dress, and walked down the stairs. When you got

down the stairs, Huni came running to hug you. "Jeane-Chan you are sooooo pretty." You yelled up "Thanks Ranka." You could hear him form upstairs "Anytime." You went to Haruhi "Your turn, Haruhi." She shook her head, but you yelled up to Ranka "Ranka, now dress up Haruhi." She growled, but he came down, and pulled her upstairs. Kyoya whispered "You look really pretty." You thanked him, and could here Haruhi refusing to be dressed up.

Eventually you heard Haruhi give up, and get dressed. You heard Ranka announce "Time to do your hair, Haruhi." Haruhi screamed no, but eventually sighed, and gave up. She came down in this dress.

With these shoes hair

You were the first to see her. "Haruhi you look awesome!" you complimented. She laughed "How do you walk in these things?" she held her high-heeled foot up. You copied her movement "You just hope someone catches you when you fall." You were laughing. Then she fell, and Tamaki caught her. You laughed "See, just hope someone catches you." She stood up blushing, and whispered to you "That was really embarrassing" you assured her, it really wasn't something to be embarrassed of. Then Ranka came down "Jeanette, come on I want you to try on some shorts." You screamed, and hid behind Kyoya. He was laughing so hard, so you smacked his arm. Kyoya tried not to laugh, and explained "She's afraid of shorts, they terrify her." You started laughing, since it is a ridiculous fear. While you laughed, you heard Tamaki explaining that Haruhi should dress like a girl more often. She just said "No I like being a host also, I'll just call everyone dude." she laughed. Tamaki screamed "Mama, Haruhi is using those dirty boy words!" you chuckled "Who is mama?" After some thought Kyoya said "Probably me" and pointed at himself. Tamaki then announced that the host club was now leaving. You kissed Kyoya on the cheek, and waved to everyone. When you entered the club the next day Haruhi was dancing the Waltz with a costumer of hers, Kanako Kasugazaki. You knew she was a host hopper, and that Tamaki was saddened by the fact that he couldn't teach Haruhi. You went over to see her, she said "You must really be into table wear, huh?" Kanako started rambling on about how that was an absurd thought. Tohru Suzushima came in, and Kanako started laughing loudly, as to signal that she was there. You immediately understood that she had a thing for her arranged fiancé. You went and mused "I see you don't have a thing for table wear, you have a thing for him" pointing in the direction Tohru went. Kanako snapped "And who do you have a thing for? Him?" pointing at Kyoya. You retaliated "Maybe I do, but that's not what we're talking about. What we are talking about is that you can't tell your Fiancé that you like him" She sighed "Yes, I do like him, but he doesn't like me." Arguing now "You don't know that, and the host club will help you." Confused "Why would the host club do that?" Tamaki spoke up "It is the host clubs duty to make every lady happy. If it makes you happy we are obliged to help you." You nodded, and left. You got dressed for the dance:


End file.
